


Wspomnienia

by Zireael07



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Het
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zireael07/pseuds/Zireael07





	Wspomnienia

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/249921) by [Zireael07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zireael07/pseuds/Zireael07)



Wchodzisz do ciemnego pomieszczenia, a twoje oczy potrzebują chwili, żeby się przyzwyczaić. Dostrzegasz ciemny kształt leżący na stole. Zastanawiasz się, cóż to takiego… i wtedy rozpoznajesz rude włosy i opaloną skórę.

Masz mętlik w głowie. Obrazy. Wspomnienia.

„- C-Co robisz w Calimporcie? Kogo szukasz?"  
„- Nazywają mnie Khalid"  
Jego mocne palce na twoich.  
Spojrzenie ciemnych oczu.

„- J-Jaheiro…"  
„- Jak powinniśmy nazwać n-naszego pierwszego syna?"

Pamiętasz swoją własną odpowiedź – i wtedy dociera do ciebie, że nigdy nie będziesz miała tamtej wymarzonej córki.

Khalid nigdy więcej cię nie dotknie, nie popatrzy na ciebie, nie skłoni cię do uśmiechu.  
Twój mąż **nie żyje** …

 _\- Kha… Khalid?_

Nie, to niemożliwe – myślisz.

 _\- Khalid! Nie... to... to tylko złudzenie... sen... koszmarny sen...  
Gdzie są lustra... dźwignie do pociągnięcia... które pokażą, gdzie on jest... Khalid..._

Ale w głębi serca wiesz, że to on. Zostało ci tylko jedno…

 _\- Przeklinam... przeklinam cię…_

A/N: Betowane przez Nyks na Mirriel. Kursywą cytaty z Baldur's Gate II wersja polska.


End file.
